ocpokemonrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aria Ferveo
Aria is a trainer from Viridian City who only became a pokémon trainer at her 18th. Her father used to be a pokémon trainer as well until he retired from it. Even though Aria is from Kanto, she starts her journey in Unova. Appearance Aria is a young slender girl, who has a decent length for her age. She has short brown hair and red warm eyes, though at times she manages to give people the most cold glares one could imagine. She's often seen wearing jeans and a white sleeveless turtleneck shirt. Along with this she is often seen wearing a black open coat with high collar and rolled up sleeves. She also wears a silver pendant in the shape of a Pidgeot and has a wrist band on her right wrist. On occassions she can be seen wearing a red kimono (like in the picture) which she got from her mother. She often uses it to get in to several chic parties and sometimes to even find out information trough infiltration. Personality Aria has a rather calm personality, much like her mother, but also has her energetic and fierce moments, much like her father. Aria tends to stay in the backkground until she has gathered enough information. She seems to be a very silent person but when she's around friends, she opens up and talks more. Her friends, humans and pokémon, are very important to her and she would do anything to keep them from being hurt. History Aria grew up in Viridian City and was mostly raised by her mother. Her father was often away on journeys are a pokémon trainer and only came home so once in a while. At the age of 7, Aria befriended a vulpix and played alot with it. However, when Aria turned 9, the vulpix disappeared. After searching for it, Aria found the vulpix in the hands of members from Team Rocket. She followed them to the Viridian Gym, where she saw their leader Giovanni. When she wanted to leave again to tell her mother what happened a member of Team Rocket caught her. Before anything could happen though, her father showed up and saved her. Later on Giovanni was too busy dealing with other problems in his organisation and left Viridian City. Aria never saw the vulpix again though. Pokémon Team #'Growlithe 15' #*Growlithe is a fire-type pokémon and often used within the police. Aria's Growlithe was given to her by a friend of her father shortly after it was born. #'Zubat 14' #*Zubat is Aria's first pokémon to receive a nickname, Cross. #'Eevee 15' #*Eevee was given to Aria by Professor Oak. According to her father, Eevee was trained by the family of Professor Oak, indicating that most likely gymleader Blue helped out as well. Other Pokémon *'Pidgeot 57' **Pidgeot is one of Aria's father's pokémon. Unfortunatly, because Aria is not experienced as trainer yet, Pidgeot barely listens to her (dumped her in Unova as well). Plot Aria arrived at Nuvema town after a long journey from Viridian City. During her journey, she travelled a part with Pidgeot until it refused to take her any further. When she arrived in Nuvema Town after a long stroll, she went to see Professor Juniper. At the lab, Professor Juniper gave her Growlithe, who had been transported there from Kanto. After giving her father's Pidgeot to Professor Juniper to send back to her father, Aria left the lab and went to rest against a tree. While sitting against the tree, Aria saw a commotion caused by a Plasma Grunt on the town square. However, she didn't intervene as she saw an old man called Rayleigh arrive on his Dragonite. The situation was dealt with by Rayleigh and a younger trainer with an abra. After it was solved, Aria fell asleep and woke up in the middle of the night. Deciding it was time to leave, Aria walked down route 1. Calling out her Growlithe to keep her company, she encountered a Zubat and managed to catch it. Not too long after that she came across the young trainer, Zach , with the abra and had a friendly battle with him to measure his strength. After a short battle between Abra and Growlithe, Aria managed to convince Zach that his Abra was too tired too fight and that he should give up. With that she won the battle and afterwards said she would like to meet up some time again and have another battle when both of them grew stronger. Then she left Zach behind and continued on her walk. Arriving in Accumula Town, Aria rested first before taking a look around in the town. She noticed a weird atmosphere and told her zubat, Cross, to check it out. Cross didn't manage to find out anything and they soon left for route 2. At route 2 Aria battled a few wild pokémon to train her own pokémon. After both Growlithe and Cross leveled up she battled a young trainer and managed to win by sheer luck as the trainer didn't seem to know that much about strategies in battles. Eventually Growlithe and Zubat learned new moves during the time they spend on route 2 and Aria decided it was time to rest again when they reached Striaton City. Aria rested at the pokémon center in Striaton City and as soon as her pokémon were healed up she left to take a look around the city. Passing by the Trainers School, she got challenged to a battle even though she didn't feel like it. Taking on three trainers, Aria had enough of it when the last trainer pushed her to continue battling. By now Cross was compleetly exhausted and couldn't fight anymore. Growlithe was almost in the same state and Aria realised she wouldn't win this battle. She gave up and left to rest for the night. After her first lost battle Aria realised she still needed to train before she could take on the gym. After a whole day of training both growlithe and Cross reached level 11. Aria took them to the pokémon center and after they healed, she walked towards the Striaton Gym. At that moment, both Cress and Cilan left the gym for unknown duties and Aria was left to only being able to challenge Chili. At the start of the battle Aria managed to have the upperhand and beat Chili's lillipup with Growlithe. Making sure Growlithe would get some rest, Aria called out Cross to take on Chili's Pansear. However Chili's Pansear easily beated Cross and an already injured Growlithe. As Aria left the gym to take care of her pokémon, Chili told her to keep training as he thought she was good at being a trainer and she would definitaly be able to beat him and others eventually. After waking up from a nightmare, Aria decided to take a stroll around the town. When she was near the Dreamyard she was suprised by a sudden visit from her father. Her father explained that Professor Oak wanted to give her one of her favorite pokémon and he had to bring it to her. It turned out to be an eevee and with the happy suprise Aria immediatly got growlithe and Cross back from nurse Joy to leave for training on route 3. After some training on route 3, she encountered a boy who challenged her for a battle. The trainer was named Haru and after a long fight, Aria managed to win from him. Just like with Zach, Aria told him they should battle eachother sometime again. After the intense training and the battle with Haru, Aria returned to Striaton when her pokémon managed to level up 2 to 3 levels. Relationships *Zach Aurion **Aria first encountered Zach on route 1 in Unova and had a friendly battle with him. They got along well and decided to meet up some time again. *Haru **Haru is also a trainer Aria encountered during her journey. They fought a friendly battle on route 3 and helped eachother out with training. Trivia *Aria spend 10 years, since she was 7, on researching pokémon in the Kanto region. *Aria's starter pokémon Growlithe was chosen at Professor Oak's lab in Kanto, but she started training with Growlithe in Unova. *Aria used to carry a book with descriptions of pokémon moves with her, after a fight with a young trainer she gave it to him since she realised he would be needing it more than her. Unknown to the young trainer, the book was written by Aria herself when she was working as pokémon researcher in Kanto. Quotes *''You can't just win without knowing anything.'' Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trainer